1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data maintenance and more specifically to enabling validation of data stored on a server system.
2. Related Art
Data is often stored on server systems, which generally provide a centralized storage such that several other systems (e.g., client systems or server systems) can access the data. By storing the data centrally, sharing/exchanging of data is generally simplified.
There is a need to validate data stored on server systems. Validation refers to verifying that the stored data is accurate according to applicable requirements. Examples of such requirements include ensuring that the data is not corrupted, data elements are consistent with the other data present, and compliance with some pre-specified rules, etc.
In one embodiment, validation of data stored on a server system is facilitated by providing software programs executing on the same or other server systems. Thus, a user may cause the software programs on the server systems to be executed to validate the data stored on the server system.
One disadvantage with such an approach is that the validations performed and/or the data checked is controlled by the software programs executing on the server system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.